


behave

by bottomkeefstan2



Series: klance oneshots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Hair Pulling, Keith (Voltron) Has a Praise Kink, Lance has a daddy kink, M/M, Slut Shaming, Slutty Keith, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomkeefstan2/pseuds/bottomkeefstan2
Summary: keithy begs for cock and lance makes him behave





	behave

"Keith." Lance growled at his pretty boyfriend, who was whining in his ear, begging to suck Lance off.

"Daddy.. Please.. I wanna feel you down my throat, wanna choke on you... I want- Ahh~!" Keith whined, pouting and hiding his face in Lances shoulder. Lance had slapped his ass, hard.

"Behave." He growled, pulling Keith into one of the castles hallways, away from everyone else. "You'll get me later, okay? Now behave yourself."

Keith bit his lip and nodded, looking up at the taller males. "Y-Yes sir.."

Keith, of course, didn't behave. He never did when he was this needy.

When Lance was sitting in the Castles lounge room talking to Pidge and Hunk, Keith came in and sat in Lances lap. That was normal, Keith always sat in his lap around the others so they didn't think anything of it.

"Lance.. Daddy~" Keith whispered in Lances ear, causing Lance to blush and growl quietly. "I need you so bad~ I was just fucking myself on my fingers but it wasn't enough, I can't cum without you anymore, without your cock up my tight ass~"

Lance growled again and quickly picked Keith up, saying a quick goodbye to Pidge and Hunk before stomping to his room. Once they were in Lances room, he dropped Keith onto the bed.

"Fucking Slut. You couldn't wait just a bit longer, huh? You really need my cock that bad?" He growled at his boyfriend, grabbing a fistfull of Keith's hair and tugging hard.

"Y-Yeah!" Keith cried out, moaning as his hair was tugged. "Please! I'll be a good boy daddy, I promise!"

"You better be. Strip, then lay down with your ass in the air." Lance sighed, letting go of Keith's hair. He walked to his closet, grabbing a few things before turning around. When he turned around to face Keith he saw him naked with his ass in the air like Lance had asked, but he was humping one of Lances pillows, giving Lance a desperate look.

Lance growled and walked over to the bed, dropping the things he grabbed from the closet onto the end of the bed. "Get on your knees, now." He demanded, pointing to the ground in front of him.

Keith did as he was told immediately, whining quietly. He looked up at Lance, keeping his lips parted a bit. Lance shook his head, running his thumb across Keith's bottom lip. “You're not getting fucked tonight, sweet. You've been to much of a bad boy. But, I will let you suck me off, like you were begging to do earlier. Sound good?”

Keith nodded and closed his eyes, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out, waiting for Lance's cock.

Lance pulled his pants and boxers down, humming softly. He ran the head of his cock along Keith's tongue before slowly pushing into his mouth, groaning quietly. He pushed in until Keith gagged, letting him take a breath and relax his throat before pushing deeper, down his throat. Keith moaned and whined, doing his best to lick around Lance's cock while it was down his throat.

The Cuban slowly started fucking Keith's throat, moaning and groaning softly. He quickly sped up, knowing that if Keith needed a break, he'd tap his hips. Lance fucked Keith's mouth until he was about to cum, pulling out and coming all over his face, moaning loudly. Keith whined loudly, licking off what he could.

Lance smiled and picked Keith up, sitting him down on the bed. He kissed his cheek softly, “Now, you're gonna stay in here and sit there like a good boy until I come back, okay? I gotta go help Hunk with a few things, babes~”

Keith whined loudly but nodded, knowing if he disobeyed he'd get a much worse punishment than just not getting fucked. Lance smiled, kissing Keith's lips quickly before getting dressed, blowing Keith a kiss before walking out of the room.


End file.
